Awakening: A Fair Folk Meeting
by May Dawn
Summary: It only happens once a year. Now and again a problem is resolved. This year the topic involves the Fair Folks from Neopia.


A small little something that got put together in hopes of making it into the times. Little did I know that you can't bring the outside world into Neopia. Darn it. Still tellme what you think.

Awakening: A Fair Folk Meeting  
By Munchkin

* * *

A soft flood of snow fell from the gray sky. Snowflakes gently danced onto the reaching arms of the trees of the forest. Silence was the only thing heard. The clouds drifted effortlessly across the night sky. For a short moment the silver moon pecked out bathing the whole area in its glow.

Suddenly a soft whooshing noise was heard. The sound was that of frost covered branches rubbing against each other. As it slowly died it was answered by another richer swooshing created by pine needles pressing against on another. Then the whole forest was full of it. The trees were coming together for the annul meeting.

Thought the trees didn't seem to move at all, the spaces between them grew closer together. The fresh snow slowly filled up the paths their slow moving formed. Soon one tree of each kind was gathered in a circle with all the native trees gathering at their backs as close as they could. Slow soft movement was heard as they started talking to each other.

In a clearing near the outer edge of the trees a graceful creature trotted. The moonlight reflected of its white coat making the snow around it sparkle even more. It stopped before the end of the clearing, tossing its head and wining. A path in the surrounding leaves opened, allowing the creature to pass. The horn on its head touched the tree closed to it before it went on its way.

The tree it had touch swayed a little before shuts of leaves burst from its branches. Small buds formed all around it and grew rapidly. They soon opened to reveal snow-white flowers that faced the glowing silver moon. The trees around it shivered and shook with envy at this trees sudden beauty.

Mean while the unicorn continued its walk to the center of the forest. All around it the small forest trees watched. They sent silent messages of the incoming stranger. The tree meeting was ready and waiting when the unicorn arrived.

Far overhead a large golden phoenix soared, circling as if lost. It searched the ground looking for something. It spotted the newly blossomed tree below and started to follow the path in the trees. As it passed overhead the path began to fade as the trees returned to their original places.

When the phoenix spotted the unicorn in the center of the tree meeting, it slowly flew down to it. Softly it landed on the snow-covered ground. The winter moon disappeared behind the gray clouds as snow continued to fall. All was silent again.

Seconds went by before the moon appeared again, but as it gazed down on the gathering the unicorn and phoenix were no longer there. In their places stood a man and a woman standing side by side, the exact opposite of the other.

The woman's silver white hair fell down into the snow and her body was small and slight. Her skin was pale and seemed to glow oddly in the moonlight. Her features were fine and gray eyes looked out at the trees around her. The man next to her was tall and lean. His head was covered with think blond hair that was untamed. Amber eyes twinkled jokingly as he too looked out at the trees.

"So, where shall we begin?" He clasped his hands together before laughing merrily. "I fear if we don't start now, then this could take all century."

The sound of the trees filled the area and the white woman rolled her eyes. "Manannan, control yourself. We must wait until the others arrive. Their world is starting to merge with ours, the humans are familiar with them, though they aren't with us."

Manannan gently took her hand and gave it a soft kiss as he bowed to her. "Ah, wise Fand, you do have a way with words. What ever should I have done without you?" His small speech ended is a strong laugh.

"I assume you would be uprooted from your throne. I doubt that anyone could be up with you for long." The tree nearest Fand started to move its branches rapidly. The message was urgent and quick. As soon as it had started it had quickly ended.

"It seems our guest are on their way." Manannan gave the tree a slight nod before turning back to his Queen. "This shall make for an interesting meeting."

Then the moon once again went into hiding and all became still. Minutes passed before the silvery orb was once revealed. The clearing was fuller then it had been. Where there had only been Manannan and Fand, now there was three more Faeries.

They stood in a triangle facing the two Fair Folk. The one in front wore robes of purple, both royal and powder. Her hair was of the same color and she stood regally with staff in hand.

Behind her were two others. One all in a glowing yellow, much like Manannan, but her eyes where not his golden amber. Instead they were a pure golden yellow that matched her hair and clothes. Next to her stood a Faerie with chestnut hair and green, earthy robes. All had wings that looked like soft gossamer and fluttered in the night air.

All three then bowed before Manannan and Fand. Fand frowned slightly before walking up to the Faerie in front. "Fyora, sister, there is no need to bow. I may be queen but we are still family."

As Fyora rose the two Faeries embraced. "It has been two long sister." Fyora sighed. They stepped away and Fand acknowledged the two other Faeries.

"I see you brought Siyana and Illusen with you. It has been too long."

"That it has Fand." Illusen said as they embraced.

"Brother." Siyana stepped in front of Manannan. The two clasp forearms before giving each other a one handed hug, always warriors at heart.

"Well, now that the reunion is over. Maybe we better start with this meeting." Manannan gave one last look at his sister before turning to the rest of the group. "I'm sure this is going to be long and painful, so I would like to get this over with as soon as possible."

"Oh, Manannan, do grow up." Illusen sighed. "It isn't like we are discussing the pros and cons of your silly dung beetle."

"No, only slightly worse. The pros and cons of your involvement with humans." Manannan shot back.

"So far they have been nothing but help. They take in our animals and give them a home. They raise them with love and care that only humans can give. Something we lack for anyone but ourselves." Fyora said.

"We can't change our nature, Fyora, anymore then your creatures can change theirs. We are the Fair Folk. We were born this way." Fand gave the others a calculating look. "As for the humans, they do have their benefits but some are not to be trusted.

"They lie and take what is not theirs. They are constantly looking for the easy way, and whine and complain when things get too hard." Fand finished.

"This is true, Fand, but what of the good they do. We can't simply punish them all for the evil of some. We have around 1.25 million human taking care of 2 million creatures. We can't suddenly rip them all out of a caring home." Illusen had stepped forward during her statement and now stood next too her queen, Fyora.

"Illusen, she knows that. She is just doing her job by pointing out the negatives too. One isn't a good leader unless we see all angles of the picture." Fyora laid a hand on Illusen's shoulder. "Things are different here on Earth then it is in Neopia. Humans hardly remember the Fair Folk. They have slowly forgotten the magic that was once here."

"Why are we discussing what is going on in Neopia with them. Their kingdom in Earth." Siyana questioned.

"Because, what happens in Neopia is effecting what is going on here. Your humans are from our Earth. With their knowledge of you they are starting to remember us." Manannan stated absently. He had been wandering around the clearing, talking softly with the trees. "Humans are trying to call for us again when they shouldn't be."

"Why not?" Illusen looked indigent. "From what I see they should be calling for you, the way this world is going."

"We stepped out of the human's way a long time ago." Fand explained. "They are now the masters of themselves. We now have our own lands, the underground."

"A little faith in us shouldn't destroy what they already have." Fyora said. She looked around. The snow was still falling lightly and a few stars where seen overhead through the holes in the clouds.

"Their progress relies on technology. As you know most technology is based in metals. That includes iron. Their cities stink of it. We can't even get close without feeling the effects of its draining powers." Manannan had rejoined the group, standing next to his wife. He took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We don't belong there."

"I went once, a little girl was calling. I almost didn't make it out again." Fand's face had taken on the look of deep thought. "She had just gotten back from your world and wanted to know if we were also in hers."

"But calling humans out of Neopia would destroy our world." Siyana said. "They are what keeps our world going. They train their pets to fight when needed. They buy and sell to stabilize the economy. They help others who can't help themselves."

"All true. I don't think this is ever going to be solved. The humans are the ones in control, whether we want to admit it or not." Fand gave a sigh. "Next time we may need them at this meeting."

"I will be on the look out for a good representative, but for now I think we must all go home." Fyora looked at the two she brought with her. "Lets go."

The moon went into hiding, silence followed. When it came back the snow had stopped and the trees where talking amongst themselves as they returned to where they where. They needed to spread the word on how it had gone. The main news from their branches was for the first time a human would be at the meeting. It had been unheard of until now. Humans were oblivious to the world around them and what affect their actions had.

Overhead a phoenix soared away, a majestic unicorn following on the ground.


End file.
